powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Grayson
(Midfielder) (Forward) |number = 14 (MF) 24 (FW) |element = Wind |team = Team Heroes Red Rangers Team Heroes Boys Earth Eleven Red Rangers 2 |seiyuu = Henry Chen |debut_anime = Episode 001}}Henry Grayson is one of the main protagonists in Power Ranger Forever. He is a midfielder of Team Heroes and Dogwood Park. He was the captain and midfielder for Andres Academy. He is also a forward and midfielder of the Red Rangers. He is the half-brother of Carter Grayson and the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger. Background He was born in Mariner Bay, California with his parents, his sister, and his brothers. In year 2000, he moved to New York be safe from Queen Bansheera's attacks. He is the fourth child of the Graysons' family. Appearance Henry wears a red cape during season 1 and changed his cape to blue in season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which were given to him by Ronald Harris. His eyes are blue without goggles. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Ronald gave him some. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. In Power Rangers Forever he wore purple shirt with blue pants. He also wore red shoes and white socks. At the beach he wore purple swimming trunk. Henry wore purple t-shirt that respentative his ranger color. He wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 7 on the white patch. For Team Heroes, he wore blue uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Dogwood Park, he wore yellow uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Red Rangers, he wore red uniform with the number 24 on the back of the shirt. He has black short hair with brown eyes. Personalities Henry cares for his friends, and more importantly, his younger sister. He will do anything to help them. Hissatsu Anime Only Season 2 (Forever)= *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-| Manga Only= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Flame Dance' Power Rangers Forever= FF Dogwood Park *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Twin Boost' ---- FFI Team Heroes *'SH Inazuma Break ' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max form) ---- Red Rangers *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Last Death Zone' |-| Power Rangers Forever 2= *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Einsatz' Strikers= *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Dark Tornado' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max form) *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Flame Dance' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth ' *'KH Sousha Maestro' (L5 Heroes only) Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth ' Power Rangers Strikers *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth ' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever *'KHA Konton no Ou Astroth ' Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KHA Konton no Ou Astroth ' Power Rangers Strikers *'KHA Konton no Ou Astroth ' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' **'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Lucky Plus 20' *'MIMAX Molly Grayson ' **'SH Evolution' *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'SK Shoot Plus 20' *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' **'SH Setsuna Boost' *'MIMAX Aron Lee ' **'OF Olympus Harmony' *'MIMAX Rymour Aston' **'SK Quick Pass' Power Rangers Strikers *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' Soul Power Rangers Forever 2 *'SOUL Horse' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Relationship *Carter Grayson (Half Brother) *Molly Grayson (Younger Sister) *Xavier Grayson (Father) *Carolina Grayson (Mother) *Ryan Mitchell (Brother-in-law) *Brian Mitchell (brother-in-law) *Dana Mitchell (Wife) *Jane Mitchell (Ssiter-in-law) *Victoria Mitchell (Sister-in-law) *Captain Mitchell (Father-in-law) *Jasmine Mitchell (Mother-in-law) *Jennifer Grayson (Niece) Trivia *He was the captain of his old soccer team, Andres Academy before joined Dogwood Park. *He is the genuis game strategy like Kidou Yuuto (Dub name: Jude Sharp). *He and his brothers, Carter & Austin are on the same soccer team in Power Rangers Forever. *His Japanese voice actor, Katsuhiro Suzuki, was Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. See Also *Harold Grant; his evil counterpart *Tatsumi Ken; his sentai counterpart Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Midfielders Category:Team Heroes Category:Forwards Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:OC Characters Category:Red Rangers (team) Category:Soul User Category:Earth Eleven Category:Wind characters